


Fin de año

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly convence a John para que vaya a la fiesta de fin de año en la hamburguesería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin de año

**Author's Note:**

> —Día #5 del 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE. Prompt: KISSING.  
> —Situado tras el 1x09, pero los spoilers son bastante genéricos.  
> —¡Feliz año nuevo!

Afortunadamente para John las navidades habían pasado en un suspiro. Entre llevar a su sobrino al centro comercial para ver a Papá Noel, ayudar a su madre y a Carly a preparar la cena de Navidad, la fiesta en casa de los Queen y todo el asunto con Oliver, había estado tan ocupado que el tiempo le había pasado volando.

¿Año nuevo? Año nuevo era otra historia. Oliver estaba recién salido del hospital e iba a celebrar la despedida del año con su familia, con lo cual se iba a tomar unos días de vacaciones de su cruzada contra la corrupción de la ciudad; su sobrino iba a pasar la noche con sus abuelos maternos y Carly estaría trabajando en la fiesta que habían montado en la hamburguesería. Lo que significaba que John tenía tiempo libre y tener tiempo libre significaba que acabaría pensando en Andy.

Año nuevo siempre había sido especial para ellos dos porque de alguna manera siempre terminaban haciendo de las suyas. Un año compitieron para ver cuál de los dos se terminaba antes una tarrina de helado tamaño familiar. Otro año se colaron en el cementerio a altas horas de la madrugada. Ya de adolescentes buscaban la fiesta más popular de todas (que solía ser la organizada por Queen o por Merlyn) y hacían una apuesta para ver quién era el primero en conseguir un ligue de primera.

Después ya llegó la edad adulta, cada uno tuvo sus respectivas obligaciones y por tanto dejaron su tradición un poco de lado. Y ahora Andy ya no estaba y ya jamás podrían recordar esos buenos momentos juntos.

 

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Carly. Había ido a comer a la hamburguesería para charlar un rato con su cuñada antes de que comenzara todo el jaleo de la fiesta.

—Sí, pensaba en Andy, nada más. —Carly le apretó la mano comprensivamente.

—Yo tampoco me hago a la idea de empezar un nuevo año sin él. Me alegro de tener que trabajar esta noche, ¿sabes? Me vendrá bien tener la mente ocupada. Oye, ¿seguro que no quieres venir a la fiesta? Te vendría bien distraerte un poco.

—No sé, Carly.

—¿A que no sabes quién va a venir? Brian. —John no tenía ni idea de quién era Brian—. ¿Mi amigo Brian? Venga, sabes quién es, te lo he presentado alguna vez —se impacientó —. Seguro que te acuerdas en cuanto le veas. No hace mucho que se ha quedado soltero y en cuanto le dije que seguramente estarías en la fiesta me dijo entusiasmado que él también vendría.   

John sonrió. Carly estaba emperrada en que su cuñado estaba muy solo y que le convenía salir con alguien. No iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

—Carly, te lo agradezco, y estoy seguro de que este Brian es un chico estupendo, pero no estoy interesado, de verdad.

Carly entrecerró los ojos.

—John…

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes el qué. Que sí, que es muy atractivo, pero primero, trabajas para él, y segundo, ya conoces su reputación. Diablos, tú le acompañas a todas partes, tienes que saberlo de primera mano. Sabes lo que le hizo a su ex novia, ¿no?

Como para no saberlo. Todo Starling City hablaba del carácter juerguista e irresponsable de Oliver Queen.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero Oliver no es así, te lo aseguro. Es un hombre distinto desde que ha vuelto. —Y eso sí que lo sabía de primera mano porque él era el único, sin contar a Helena, que conocía el secreto del hijo mayor de los Queen. Oliver era muy sexy, eso estaba claro, siempre era un placer verle entrenando con todos esos músculos en tensión y su piel perlada por el sudor, y especialmente era un placer verle con su traje de cuero ceñido a su cuerpo, con la capucha y las pinturas de guerra. Pero John no se sentía atraído únicamente por el físico de Oliver, de hecho aquellas primeras semanas en las que Oliver no era más que un niñato ricachón y caprichoso a John ni se le había pasado por la mente que pudiera llegar a sentirse atraído por él. Pero Oliver le había confiado su secreto, le había mostrado lo que se escondía bajo la capucha, bajo su perpetua sonrisa forzada, y John había empezado a verle de una manera completamente diferente. A veces deseaba que más gente supiera cómo era Oliver en realidad, deseaba que no le juzgaran y le condenaran por los errores que había cometido en el pasado, que vieran lo mucho que había cambiado después de la pesadilla que había vivido en la isla. Otras veces, pero, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para alegrarse de ser el único al que Oliver confiara todos sus secretos.

—Si tú lo dices me lo creo —le contestó Carly, pero no del todo convencida—. De todos modos ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero ver cómo te hacen daño.

—Descuida. Dudo mucho que yo sea el tipo de Oliver igualmente.

—Pues él se lo pierde. —Carly le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió al trabajo no sin antes hacerle prometer que iría a la fiesta. 

 

Brian era un tipo agradable. Simpático. Tenía un buen trabajo, era aficionado al deporte y le gustaban los animales.

A John no le estaba interesando en lo más mínimo.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad para complacer a Carly y ya empezaba a arrepentirse de ello. Trató de buscar alguna excusa convincente para librarse de él pero por suerte no le hizo falta. Oyó algunos murmullos de la gente que tenía alrededor y cuando se giró para ver qué había causado tanta sensación se encontró que quien acababa de entrar a la hamburguesería era ni más ni menos que un deslumbrante Oliver Queen, acaparando todas las miradas como de costumbre. En cuanto los divisó se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

—No te importa que te lo robe un momento, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Brian con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y ocupó su puesto en la barra al lado de John en cuanto se hubo marchado —. Buenas noches, Diggle. Tenéis montada una fiesta de lo más animada.

—¿Cómo es que has venido, Oliver? —le preguntó, sorprendido. Era el último sitio en el que esperaba ver a Oliver aquella noche.

—Tu cuñada me llamó y me invitó a venir. —John buscó a Carly con la mirada y esta le guiñó un ojo en cuanto los vio juntos. Tendría que habérselo supuesto.

—Pensaba que querrías celebrar el fin de año con tu familia.

—Na, Thea ha salido con sus amigos y con Walter de viaje mi madre ha organizado una cena con el padre de Tommy y otros socios suyos. No es que me motivara mucho quedarme en casa.

—¿Y no organizaban tus amigos también una fiesta en tu club?

—¿Tommy y Laurel? Sí, pero me apetecía algo más tranquilo y pensé, hey, ¿qué mejor que la compañía de mi buen amigo Diggle? Además, no quería que te acostumbraras mucho a mi ausencia.

—Venga ya, ¿no puedo ni tener vacaciones?

—Vamos Dig, no te hagas el duro. Sé lo mucho que te aburres sin mí. —Oliver le puso ojitos y aprovechó su distracción para arrebatarle el vaso de ponche de las manos y beber un buen trago. Ya hacía tiempo que compartían las comidas y las bebidas del otro sin pensárselo dos veces; a John le gustaba que Oliver se sintiera tan cómodo a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo. Me alegra que hayas venido —no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón porque era la pura verdad.

—Mm. Me parece que te he salvado de una situación embarazosa, ¿no? ¿Quién era el tío ese que te he quitado de encima?

—¿Brian? Es un amigo de Carly.

—Ah. Ya veo. Estamos en proceso de encontrar a esa persona que encaja, ¿no?

—Vaya. Si resulta que escuchas lo que te digo y todo. Al final va a resultar que estás invirtiendo bien tu dinero, amigo mío.

—En realidad el dinero es de mi madre pero te voy a decir que sí para que te quedes tranquilo.

—Devuélveme mi ponche, anda. —John recuperó su vaso y Oliver consultó su reloj.

—Ese amigo de Carly se ha ido con cara de chasco. Me parece que la noche no va a terminar como él esperaba. Espero tener yo más suerte.

John todavía estaba bebiendo y quizá por eso tardó un segundo en procesar lo que acababa de decir Oliver. Cuando fue a preguntarle que qué significaba dio comienzo la cuenta atrás para la medianoche. Oliver entrelazó sus dedos con los de John y le miró fijamente a los ojos, probablemente buscando su permiso, mientras el resto de la gente vitoreaba cada número. En cuanto dieron las doce Oliver apretó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos.

—Feliz año nuevo, Dig —le susurró. John utilizó su mano libre para coger a Oliver de la nuca y atraerle de nuevo hacia él.

—Feliz año nuevo —le contestó, casi sin aire, cuando por fin rompieron el beso. Oliver tenía una gran expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Vamos a terminar de celebrarlo en tu casa? —se acercó para murmurárselo en el oído y le mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo.

—Dame medio minuto para que me despida de Carly y nos vamos. —Le dio un beso rápido y se fue a buscar a su cuñada. La sonrisa de satisfacción que lucía podía competir perfectamente con la de Oliver.

—¿Soy o no soy la mejor cuñada del mundo? —le dijo.

—Eres una tramposa. Pero te debo una. —La abrazó con fuerza y esta le devolvió el abrazo, riendo.

—Ya me la cobraré. Ahora ve a divertirte un poco, anda. No hagas esperar a tu playboy.

John le dio un último apretón en la mano y se apresuró a reunirse con Oliver para celebrar una entrada de año que prometía ser del todo memorable.

Esperaba que fuera el inicio de otra larga e inolvidable tradición.

 

FIN. 


End file.
